Ubogi i bogaty
Dawnemi czasy, gdy Pan Jezus sam jeszcze przechadzał się między ludźmi, zdarzyło się, że pewnego razu uczuł nadzwyczajne znużenie i noc go zaskoczyła, zanim zdążył dojść do gospody. Ale oto spostrzega po drodze dwa domy, jeden nawprost drugiego, jeden duży i piękny, drugi mały i wyglądający bardzo ubogo. Pierwszy był własnością bogacza, a drugi biedaka. I Pan Jezus pomyślał sobie: "Bogatemu nie będę ciężarem, więc zanocuję u niego." Bogacz, gdy usłyszał stuknięcie do drzwi, otworzył okno i zapytał wędrowca, czego chce. Pan Jezus odpowiedział: — Proszę tylko o nocleg. Bogacz zmierzył przybysza od stóp do głowy, a że Pan Jezus był ubrany skromnie i nie wyglądał na człowieka, któryby miał dużo pieniędzy, skrzywił się i rzecze: — Nie mogę was przyjąć; moje izby pełne są ziół i nasion. Gdybym każdego miał przyjmować, ktokolwiek do mych drzwi zastuka, to musiałbym sam pójść z torbami. Poszukajcie sobie innego przytułku. Co rzekłszy, zatrzasnął okno i zostawił Pana Jezusa bez noclegu. — Pan Jezus odwrócił się i poszedł do małego domu. Zaledwie stuknął, biedak w tej chwili otworzył swoje drzwiczki i poprosił wędrowca do środka. — Przenocujcie u mnie, — rzekł, — już ciemno i dziś nie możecie iść dalej. Podobało się to Panu Jezusowi i wszedł do niego. Żona biedaka podała mu rękę. powitała życzliwie i poprosiła, ażeby się rozgościł i przyjął posiłek. — Nie mamy wprawdzie wiele, ale — "czem chata bogata tem rada" z całego serca. Co rzekłszy, postawiła ziemniaki na ogniu, a podczas gdy się gotowały, wydoiła kozę, ażeby mieć do nich trochę mleka. A gdy stół został nakryty, Pan Jezus siadł przy nim i jadł razem z gospodarzami, a uboga strawa smakowała mu bardzo, gdyż widział przy niej uśmiechnięte, życzliwe twarze. Po wieczerzy, gdy przyszedł czas spoczynku, kobieta nieznacznie skinęła na męża i rzekła: — Słuchaj, mój drogi, oddam mu swą poduszkę a wezmę siana pod głowę, ty zrób ze swoją tożsamo, będzie mu spać wygodniej jak na słomie, ja odstąpię mu swego łóżka, bom zdrowsza od ciebie i młodsza i położę się na sienniku... Nachodził się przez cały dzień, to musi być bardzo zmęczony. — Z całego serca — odparł mąż, — zaraz mu to powiem. Poszedł do gościa i poprosił go, ażeby położył się na wygodnem posłaniu i wyprostował swe członki. Pan Jezus nie chciał się na to godzić, ale dobrzy staruszkowie nie ustąpili. Nazajutrz wstali równo z świtem i zgotowali gościowi skromne śniadanie. Gdy słońce zajrzało przez okienko i Pan Jezus wstał, znów spożył posiłek, poczem zwrócił się do nich i rzecze: — Ponieważ okazaliście mi tyle współczucia i życzliwości, żądajcie przeto trzech rzeczy, a ja wam je spełnię. A na to rzekł biedak: — I cóż jabym sobie mógł życzyć, jak nie wiecznego szczęścia i ażebyśmy oboje do końca życia cieszyli się zdrowiem i mieli dość powszedniego chleba, a po trzecie nie wiem sam, czego żądać. — A Pan Jezus pyta: — Czy nie chciałbyś mieć nowego domu zamiast tej starej lepianki? — Ba! — odparł zagadnięty, — gdybym i to jeszcze otrzymał, to byłoby mi bardzo przyjemnie. I Pan Jezus spełnił ich życzenia, przemienił ich lepiankę na dom nowy, a gdy się to stało, opuścił ich i powędrował dalej. Był już dzień jasny, gdy bogacz wstał i zasiadł przy oknie. Patrzy, a tu naprzeciwko stoi piękny, nowy dom z czerwonych cegieł, o wysokich oknach, tam, gdzie dotąd stała nędzna lepianka. Zrobił duże oczy, zawołał żonę i rzekł: — Zobacz no, co się stało. Wczoraj jeszcze wieczorem stała tam licha, nędzna, stara chata, a dziś jest nowy, piękny dom. Leć no tam co żywo i dowiedz się, jak się to stało?Żona pobiegła naprzeciwko i wypytuje biedaka; ten zaś opowiada: — Wczoraj wieczorem wędrowiec przyszedł i zażądał noclegu, a dziś na pożegnanie, oświadczył, że wykona trzy nasze życzenia, wieczne szczęście, zdrowie w tem życiu i niezbędny chleb powszedni, i przytem, zamiast naszej starej lepianki, nowy piękny dom. Gdy żona bogacza usłyszała o tem, biegnie do domu i mówi mężowi, jak się to stało. A na to bogacz: — Ach, gotów bym się rozszarpać i pobić. Gdybym ja był wiedział! — Wędrowiec był i u mnie, alem go nie przyjął. Śpiesz więc, — mówi żona, — siadaj na konia, może go dogonisz i może on ci także spełni trzy twoje życzenia. Bogacz wybrał się w drogę, dogonił Pana Jezusa, zagadał doń bardzo grzecznie i życzliwie, i poprosił, ażeby mu nie miał za złe, iż go odrazu nie wpuścił, ale musiał pierwej poszukać klucza ode drzwi i dlatego odszedł. "Jeżeli jednak będziecie jeszcze raz przechodzili tamtędy to proszę, nie zapomnieć o mnie". — Dobrze! — odrzekł Pan Jezus, — jeżeli będę tamtędy przechodził, to wstąpię do was. Na to zapytał bogacz, czyby także nie mógł wyrazić trzech życzeń, jak jego sąsiad? — Tak, — rzekł Pan Jezus, — objawić życzenia możecie, ale nie było by to dla was z korzyścią. Ale bogacz odparł, że wybierze już sobie coś takiego, co mu szczęście przyniesie, jeżeli tylko będzie miał pewność, że to spełnione zostanie. Pan Jezus odparł: Wracaj do domu, a trzy życzenia, które objawisz spełnią się. Miał więc teraz bogacz to, czego chciał, zawrócił do domu i zaczął się namyślać, czego by też żądać. Gdy się tak namyślał, popuścił cugle, a koń zaczął tak skakać, że ciągle przerywał mu myśli i nie mógł ich zebrać żadną miarą. Poklepał tedy konia po szyi i rzecze: — Uspokój że się, koniku! — Ale koń zaczął znowu skakać do góry. Bogacz zniecierpliwił się, a gdy koń stanął dęba, zawołał: — Bodajeś kark skręcił! Zaledwie wymówił te słowa, bęc! spada na ziemię, koń się przewraca martwy i ani drgnie! Tak zostało spełnione pierwsze jego życzenie. Że jednak skąpym był z natury, nie chciał przeto zostawić siodła na drodze; odciął popręgi, przewiązał siodło przez plecy i pieszo poszedł do domu. "Zostały się jeszcze dwa życzenia" — myślał sobie i tem się pocieszał. Gdy tak wolno brnie po piasku, a słońce pali, bo już było południe, zrobiło mu się strasznie gorąco; siodło uwierało go w plecy, a przytem dotąd jeszcze nie zdecydował się na wybranie, sobie życzeń. "Gdybym nawet zażądał wszystkich bogactw i skarbów tego świata, — mówił sam do siebie, — to i tak brakowało by tego i owego, to wiem napewno; ale muszę wyspekulować, ażeby mi już nic nigdy nie brakło!" Wtedy westchnął i rzecze: "Ba, gdybym był chłopem bawarskim, któryby także mógł wyrazić trojakie życzenia, to umiałbym sobie poradzić, bo naprzód zażądałbym dużo piwa, a powtóre tyle, ile zdołałbym wypić, a po trzecie jeszcze jedną beczkę piwa w dodatku"! Niekiedy przychodziło mu na myśl, że już wie, czego żądać, ale potem wydało mu się to jednak za małem i za nikłem. Ale oto pomyślał sobie, jak to teraz jest dobrze jego żonie. Siedzi sobie w domu w chłodnej izbie i rozkoszuje się chłodem. To go rozgniewało i sam nie wiedząc, jak i kiedy, zawołał: — Chciałbym, ażeby ona siedziała w domu na siodle i zejść z niego nie mogła, nie żebym ja miał je dźwigać na plecach. Zaledwie wymówił ostatnie słowa, siodło znikło mu z pleców i spostrzegł, że jego drugie życzenie spełnione zostało. Zrobiło mu się dopiero teraz strasznie gorąco, zaczął biedz i chciał w domu zasiąść samotnie w swojej izdebce i gruntownie obmyśleć trzecie życzenie. Gdy jednak drzwi otworzył, patrzy, a żona jego siedzi na środku, na siodle, a że zejść nie może, krzyczy więc i wyrzeka. Rzekł więc do niej: — Uspokój się, dostarczę ci wszelkich bogactw tego świata, ale siedź tylko. — Co mi po wszystkich bogactwach, — odparła żona, — kiedy siedzę na siodle. Chciałeś, żebym na niem siedziała, no to teraz zechciej, ażebym z niego zsiadła. I rad nie rad, musiał wygłosić trzecie życzenie, ażeby żona została uwolnioną z siodła, co się też niezwłocznie stało. I tak chciwy bogacz nic nie skorzystał, a stracił konia, zirytował się i zmęczył. A ubodzy żyli sobie szczęśliwie i spokojnie w miernym bycie, aż do końca dni swoich. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Der Arme und der Reiche (oryginał w języku niemeickim) *The Poor Man and the Rich Man (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Bracia Grimm Kategoria:Bolesław Londyński Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim